


A Bright New Light

by echoesofmyfootsteps



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ben Senses Rey for the First Time, Ben Senses Rey's Birth, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben and Tai Become Friends, Canon Compliant, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Kids Can Be Some of the Loneliest, Gen, I’ll take two concepts and leave the rest, I’m using it like a bad buffet, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Loneliness, Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy, Making Up Jedi Texts, Multi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, References to Some Concepts in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, References to The Rise of Kylo Ren (TROKR) Comic, Snoke Being a Dick, Young Ben Solo, but don’t take that as an endorsement for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoesofmyfootsteps/pseuds/echoesofmyfootsteps
Summary: Rey felt it when Ben fell into the Dark Side. But what did he feel when she was born?***Ben felt ready to shatter from hopelessness. Then . . .Warmth like a combined hug from his father and mother and Uncle Chewie enveloped him. His heart rate slowed from its earlier hammering, and immediately steadied to a calm and steady beat in his chest. And most surprisingly, a previously locked part of his mind opened.You’re not alone,said a small voice, filled with light.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Tai, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 28
Kudos: 63





	A Bright New Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, y’all. Nothing motivates like a dissatisfying ending to the saga and being stuck at home. I've tinkered long enough. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Beautiful art of Ben with his parents from the piece "Big Boys Don't Cry," done by the incomparable [Lorien.](https://alcalafalas.tumblr.com/post/610957437609099264/big-boys-dont-cry) Used with permission. It was what inspired part of the opening scene.  
> [My Tumblr.](https://kajeput.tumblr.com/)

Thirty-two standard days—that’s what it had been. 

Thirty-two days, seven hours, and twenty minutes, actually, since Ben watched his mother and father board the Falcon and disappear into a streak of blue-white hyperstream. 

***

“We’ll just be a holovid away,” his mother had whispered, cupping his right cheek while his father did the same on his left. The wind picked up, whipping Ben’s hair around his face. His parents took turns kissing the crown of his head. 

“You’ll be all right, little rebel. And if anyone ever gives you trouble, just give me a holler and Chewie and I’ll be here to show ‘em who they’re dealing with.” Leia had given Han a sharp look. Luke laughed. Ben pursed his lips.

His mother’s fingers had stretched toward him as she stepped back, while his father put one arm around her and smiled crookedly. Then they turned and walked away. The rain had started falling in heavy drops as they ascended, and Ben had to wipe his face in order to see. He definitely hadn’t been wiping away anything other than rain. 

_**You don’t need them**_ , said a voice in his head as they vanished. Ben sniffed.

Luke placed a hand protectively on his shoulder—Ben tried not to shift as his coarseweave training robes rubbed uncomfortably on his neck—then they had taken a walk around the temple. 

That first day, Luke started by asking Ben about his feelings. “I promise I will never invade your mind,” he’d said as he fixed Ben with piercing blue eyes. “But I should tell you, like other trained Force users, I can sense the ebb and flow in others’ emotions through the Force.” They had stopped by the door to the temple, and Luke seemed to be looking into Ben’s soul. “What are you feeling?”

Ben’s stomach dropped. Could Luke sense his darkness? He had worked so hard to focus on his excitement to learn about the Force and train with his legendary uncle—but no matter how hard he tried, his doubts and fears and anger continued to bubble just below the surface. He knew enough of the Force to know those were not feelings a Jedi should have, and he lived with a constant stomachache.

_I was sent away because my parents don’t know what to do with me._ Sadness and anger. _I can’t control myself when someone makes me mad._ Rage. _I always feel bad when I mess up, which is all the time, and I can never make it right._ Fear. _Whenever my parents look at me, it’s like they’re seeing someone else; someone scary._ Suspicion. _I try to do good things and they either go unnoticed or get messed up anyway. Something is missing inside me; I’m broken and unnatural._ Self-hatred. 

_I feel so alone._

_**You’ll never be a Jedi**_ , said the other voice. 

Ben clenched his jaw and subtly shook his head. “I miss my mom and dad.” His lips twitched, and he looked down at the new Corellian-leather boots his mother had commissioned for his uniform. They were already too small, but he hadn’t had the heart to tell her. “I’m trying to calm my heart, but my mind only tells me what’s wrong and what’s missing.” He glanced up at Luke; he didn’t explain that what was missing was inside himself. 

Luke inhaled deeply and looked across the hills. “The Force connects us to one another—you to me, and us to your parents, and all of us within the galaxy. Training is required to really feel and understand those connections. It can be overwhelming to find your place inside the Force’s will,” Luke turned his gaze back to his nephew, “but with the kind of connection you have to it, I know you’ll make a fine Jedi. You’re destined for great things, Ben.” 

Destiny. Ben knew Luke meant it in encouragement, but he only felt a different weight settle in his chest. He looked down again. Luke ruffled Ben’s hair. 

“I get scared and angry sometimes, too. We’ll work together on accepting our feelings and controlling our reactions, eh kid?” Luke smiled. And Ben smiled, too, for the first time in his new home. 

What followed had been days of one-on-one meditation, afternoons building up the training temple grounds, sometimes-awkward walks, and yes, floating rocks. His mother sent twice-weekly holovids; he’d even had one from his father promising to come take him for a flight soon. (He allowed the slightest sliver of hope that it would actually happen.) 

Ben settled into a sort of routine, and some of his anger abated. 

Then, fourteen standard days ago, three new students had arrived and intruded on the uneasy peace he’d found. 

If Ben were like other children, he might have been excited at the prospect of other kids. It might mean camaraderie and even friendship. But in Ben’s experience, other kids only meant greater isolation. Suspicion. The sense that something was deeply wrong with him. 

The day they arrived, he watched Luke approach with a human girl with light hair and dark skin; a Quarren boy with a brown complexion; and another human, a boy, with a narrow face, no hair, and piercing blue eyes. 

_It might be different, with Force-sensitive kids like me,_ he said quietly in the back of his mind. 

_**But they’re not like you,**_ said the other voice. **_You are the son of war heroes and royalty, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker’s nephew, and something truly special besides. They will never understand you._**

Ben’s eyebrows dipped and he frowned. 

“Ben,” Luke stopped a few feet away, “meet your fellow padawans—Voe,” the girl.  
“Hennix,” the Quarren boy inclined his head.  
“And Tai,” the blue-eyed boy smiled and waved. 

“Hello,” Ben said, voice light but slightly shaking. He wanted friends. But no one would ever want him. 

Master Luke had set them at working together alternately in twos—paired mediation, Shii-Cho sparring with Veshok sabers, and partnered Force manipulation of spacial objects. Luke supervised them, but his one-on-one work with Ben essentially ended when the others arrived. 

Ben went about his new routine keeping as quiet as possible; he’d been burned too many times before to try differently. Hennix was his meditation partner; silence was easiest. Voe was his sparring partner; between her apparent dislike of him and her wounded competitiveness after he’d disarmed her several times, the most he usually said was a few attempted words of encouragement and “sorry.” The most Voe usually said was, “Hmph.”

Tai had actually tried to talk with Ben—several times. He’d asked about Ben’s family. He’d shared some about his (his family name was Maitri, and he came from Lew’elan). He had even tried to make Ben laugh during one of their sessions. 

They had been making piles of pebbles next to one another—floating them over the five-foot distance between them and placing the pebbles in a precise spot. 

“I’ll be growing white hair before I can master this,” Tai said, “most likely from my ears, since there’s not much happening on my melon.”

But Ben hadn’t really been listening; his mind was too busy folding in on itself. 

He felt just as bad as when he’d arrived—possibly worse. The whole exercise of Jedi training was supposed to be helping him; it’s what his mother had promised. Instead he was playing lightsabers and pass-the-pebble with people who could never understand or accept him. Where was Luke? Why couldn’t Ben have more hands-on instruction? Why wasn’t his uncle, the most powerful Jedi ever to live, helping him put the pieces of himself together? 

_WHY AM I STUCK HERE?!_

Ben felt his anger surge, raw and white-hot, and sent a pebble flying towards Tai, where it hit him above his eyebrow. A small cut appeared. 

Ben’s anger dissipated immediately. “I’m so sorry!” he said as he ran forward. 

Tai winced and rubbed the spot, but smiled. “S’okay. My mother always says you can’t hurt a Maitri by hitting him in the head.”

Ben had smiled, prepared to tell him how his mom used more colorful language about Solos.  
But then from deep within came, _**Do you think he would want to hear anything you had it say if he knew what caused you to lose focus? Your feelings don’t belong to a Jedi. You don’t belong here.**_

Instead Ben had clenched his jaw and continued working in silence.

***

Now, on this the thirty-second day since his parents abandoned him, fourteen days after being simultaneously surrounded and more isolated, and after yet another day in which his mother’s holovid had been cut short by senatorial business, Ben sat in his hut crying to himself. 

Crying until his breath came in stuttered gasps and his head was pounding—his mind running over and over all the conversations he’d had since arriving, wishing he’d said or done things differently, wondering if anyone would ever understand him, trying to figure out where he was even supposed to start in order to be good, because he was just _so bad_. He knew he was bad. He felt all the wrong feelings and did all the wrong things. Why else would his parents have sent him away? And he still didn’t belong. The others—they may not have been as gifted as he was in channeling the Force—but they felt whole. Weak in ways everyone was, but sure of their path and where they wanted to go. They all seemed united in purpose. United without him.

_I’ll always be alone._

The darkness he so often felt was gathering around him, gathering to remind him again how broken he was. But just as he prepared to hear his inner demons shove him down, felt ready to shatter from hopelessness . . .

Ben heard a baby cry. It was so faint he nearly missed it. He pulled his head up from between his knees, hiccuping, and listened carefully. Another faint cry—but strangely, it didn’t fill him with worry. He felt—excitement?

Then several things happened at once. 

Warmth like a combined hug from his father and mother and Uncle Chewie enveloped him. His heart rate slowed from its earlier hammering, and immediately steadied to a calm and consistent beat in his chest. And most surprisingly, a previously locked part of his mind _opened_. 

_You’re not alone_ , said a small voice, filled with light.

The universe clicked into place. He ran out of his hut, and his breath caught in his chest. Even in the twilight of the planet’s dim sun, the world seemed brighter and more colorful than ever before. The verdant planet radiated with life. And was he imagining it, or were the delia pavorum blossoms around him opening and turning toward him? Without even trying he felt the connection between himself and everything around him, and the Force that flowed through him rushed like a dam had broken. It sang in the air, in the hills, and in him. 

Like someone had turned a light on inside him, and he felt more like himself than he ever had. He felt—whole. 

_Reach out_ , said the small voice. It pulled at his soul. 

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of his uncle’s door. “Master Luke?” 

The curtain opened. “Ben! I thought you were holed up, deep into study by now. I didn’t see you at the dinner gathering and nearly brought you a plate, but thought it best to leave you be. Is everything all right? You look flushed.”

“Master, I had a strange experience just now—not in a bad way,” he quickly amended when his uncle looked concerned. “I heard crying—like a baby’s cry. I knew there couldn’t be a baby nearby, but I looked anyway. And then I felt—warm. The world looked brighter. And I felt . . . complete. At peace.” Ben looked timidly up at his uncle. “Does that . . . mean anything?”

Luke paused for a moment, and gestured for Ben to sit down. They sat for the better part of ten minutes as Luke pondered. Ben realized, for the first time, he could sense Luke’s feelings acutely—confusion and fascination, and the slightest hint of amusement. And hope. Finally, Luke took a deep breath. “Usually a big event in the Force can cause trained or sensitive individuals to feel physical reactions. My master once felt the destruction of your mother’s home planet, Alderaan, from systems away.” He leaned forward. “This one sounds like a positive event—although I confess, I’ve been meditating for the past hour, and I didn’t feel anything noteworthy.”

Ben frowned. But he knew he didn’t imagine it. 

“That said,” Luke continued, “perhaps your dedication to connecting with the cosmic Force wove you into the beginning of new life somewhere nearby. I know you’ve been spending all your non-class time studying—though I would like to see it done with others sometimes.” Luke raised an eyebrow at Ben. He continued. “The avenues and directions of the Force can be surprising, and it’s a testament to your connection that you could perceive something so commonplace.”

The beginning of new life. “You think I felt a baby being born?”

“Yes. Because of the way living things are connected, I think you might have found a path in the Force this evening and followed it to that baby’s first moments. Most likely a Force-sensitive child and most likely nearby, but again, if it were anything truly noteworthy, I would likely have felt it too. So probably something of everyday wonder—but not too special.”

Luke knew much more than Ben, and Ben did trust him, but he hadn’t been in the peaceful state required for such delicate ripples in the Force. 

_No_ , Ben thought. _This is something else._

Luke smiled and raised his eyebrows in a “are there any more questions? because it’s time for bed” kind of way, so Ben didn’t continue. “Thank you, Master. Good evening.”

“Good night.” 

“And Ben,” he added, “I have to say, you do feel more balanced this evening. Whatever you’re doing, I think it’s helping.”

Ben pursed his lips, nodded, and turned. 

He walked through the knee-high grass to his hut in the semidarkness, kicking rocks, pulling them back to his hand, and levitating them, until he had ten pebbles floating above his right palm. _Balance. Peace. Wholeness._ The warmth inside him had already faded a bit, but the new brightness in the world and his connection to it remained. Maybe he could find more answers in the library . . .

He heard rustling behind him. He jolted and turned, hearing the pebbles fall, and saw Tai . . . sneaking up behind him. There was no other way to describe it. He was even on tiptoe and looked like a purrgil caught in a tractor beam. Ben laughed in spite of himself.

“Sorry!” Tai raised his hands. “Or maybe not sorry—since one of those rocks might have ended up hitting me in the head if you hadn’t seen me!”

 _Reach out_ , the luminous voice whispered. A dull, seething rumble in the back of Ben’s mind tried to push back, but it couldn’t overcome the Light. _Reach out_ , the plea came again, and Ben felt a swelling of confidence.

“Hey, Tai. What’s going on?”

Tai shuffled his feet. “Well, you might not know, but I can sense emotions easily in the Force. Today during dinner gathering, I felt a lot of . . . well, despair, coming from your Force signature.” Tai eyed Ben uncertainly. “Then later it grew into something really different—like peace.”

He barreled on. “And I know you keep to yourself, and I know you probably don’t want to share stuff with me, but just in case, I wondered if, maybe, you wanted to . . . talk. About it.” 

Tai looked like he wanted to crawl into the nearest bush and disappear. But he stood waiting. That was one reason Ben liked him: he never let his embarrassment keep him from doing what he thought was right.

“You came out to find me to see if I wanted to talk about it? Why?”

“Well, I was worried about you.”

“You were . . . worried? About me?”

“Well, yeah. Friends worry about each other.” _Friends?_

“So how about it? Wanna talk?”

“I—” Ben’s voice squeaked, uncertainly. He was no good at this, but he wanted to try. 

He shook his hair back and glanced downward. “Sometimes, I have a hard time. But tonight, something changed. I was just in my hut, and I was . . . unbalanced, but then I felt something through the Force that gave me hope. I felt connected to everything like I never have—like part of me was suddenly filled in. I’ve always thought I was missing something,” _in some ways I still do_ , “but my mind feels more . . . complete now.” 

Tai’s eyes were wide, staring at him for what felt like an era, and he said nothing. Ben’s cheeks were suddenly hot. _Maybe reaching out wasn’t such a good idea._ “Um, I should . . .”

“No no no, wait!” Tai nearly yelled. “Is this something you just . . . felt? Or did it feel like a separate presence?”

Ben blinked in surprise. Again the comfortable warmth spread out from Ben’s heart. Did Tai understand?

“A presence. I actually heard a new baby cry.”

Tai smiled. “Follow me!”

Ben stood in shock until Tai stopped running at ten feet away, and looked back expectantly. “Oh!” Ben stumbled forward in the dewy grass, sensing Tai’s excitement.

They made it to Tai’s hut and ducked inside. He pressed a worn leather-bound book into Ben’s hand—not as old as some he had studied, but from well before the Clone Wars. Across the cover in Aurebesh, _Treatises on Sense Abilities: Prima Vitae, Tactus Otium, Tai Vordrax, and Projected Telepathy._

“I’ve been trying to understand more about my gift—why I can connect so easily to others, and how to strengthen it. This part here–“ Tai opened the book in Ben’s hands and turned to a particular page with diagrams of energy fields and meditating figures, “—introduces the idea of sympathetic sensing.”

_Our soul’s light may find a bridge to the life energy around us if a Jedi will only open sight, but we have yet to fully understand the meaning and depth of all these links. Some exist in passing: as we connect to the Force and move a stone, we brush against and move within the life around us._

“This is the part that interests me!” Tai turned a few pages. “It talks all about Force Sense and the specific ways we connect to the universe through the Force. Some of it is pretty basic, but it can be strengthened over time, or even gifted through the Force, like what I have. There’s even something special called a Force-bond.” Tai pointed to a passage partway down the page. 

_Yet deeper bonds exist: Force-bonds in which select beings connect intimately with other beings—acutely feeling, hearing, and sometimes seeing that with which they are connected._

The next several pages detailed various types of Force-bonds: Bonds between Jedi masters and apprentices, formed through years of mentoring. Battle meditation that could bond a skilled practitioner to both allies (to give them strength) and foes (to demoralize). Bonds formed by compulsion of Dark siders, which gave the user greater insight into and even influence over their bond partner. Familial bonds, particularly in twins, formed at birth and without much effort. Bonds formed under the duress of death or near-death experiences. And more, all detailed with copious historic examples and explanations. 

Ben devoured all of it. How were there so many ways to deeply connect with the universe? He had always felt cut off; he realized how dulled his own sensations had been all his life. Now it was like a lifeline had been thrown to him.

He read until he reached an image: two individuals separated by a veil, but reaching through it to touch one another. Underneath was a description of the last known bond. It was brief—almost a postscript.

_The rarest and least understood of all is the Dyad Bond: that is, two beings that are one. We know not when the souls of the bond are linked, whether before birth or after, but their connection inevitably uncovers profound mysteries of the universe. Gifted with singular sight and power, these pairs may exist in separate systems and walk with one another hand in hand. Each bondmate is possessed of incredible Force ability individually, but neither is complete until the True Dyad is established, after a period of mutual struggle and mental synchronicity. Once coupled, their power appears unlimited; they may even restore and create life through the Force._

_Known dyad pairs in the galaxy’s history: two._

“So,” Tai said after Ben’s eyes drifted upward, “pretty interesting stuff, huh? I know you like books a lot—I mean I always see you borrowing volumes from the library—"

“Tai, do you think what I felt could be a bond of some sort?”

“Well, yeah! What did Master Luke say?”

“He thinks I just happened to stumble upon a pathway of some sort. That it was a one-time thing.”

Tai’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well, Master Luke knows more than me for sure. And I have no idea what kind of bond it might be. But, your balance is way different tonight—and having read all of this—I don’t know, Ben. I think it’s more than just some random Force wormhole you found.” The warmth in Ben’s chest swelled. “I mean, how often do you hear a different voice in your head?”

Ben’s heart sunk abruptly. _All the time._

He thought to himself silently. Still the Light burned. As conflicted as he still was, this was different than the voice Ben thought was going to crush him from the inside out. This presence was the opposite of that; it wasn’t imagined, and it was special.

“You should keep a record of this, and any other times you feel that presence. If there’s one thing I got from this book, it’s that the Force reveals all gifts in time, if we’re careful to feel how it moves in us. All is as the Force wills it.”

“All is as the Force wills it,” Ben recited half distracted.

He looked up into Tai’s piercing eyes. They were both smiling. Ben could feel the sincerity and kindness radiating off Tai in waves. How had he ever missed it? Tai’s Force signature was distinct and strong and welcoming; like the one he’d felt from the luminous voice, but different. If Tai’s Force signature were a color, it would be like the orange glow of the setting sun Ben had seen that night when his senses had really awoken—warm and comforting and unworried of darkness.

Suddenly Ben’s stomach made a sound like a loth cat. They both laughed.

“I’m starving,” Ben said. “Wanna see if we can find a stray energy cap in the training cabinet?”

“Sure!” Tai almost jumped forward.

They walked in the moonlight talking about favorite foods, things they missed about home, and favorite holostories until they both fell silent. They listened to the crickets chirp.

“I know you feel out of place, Ben. But I’m glad you’re here,” Tai smiled sideways towards him. “You have a lot of goodness in you. Like a fountain. I felt it from the first time we met. You really are special.”

For the first time, that word didn’t feel oppressive to Ben; he knew Tai said it in compassion, without any strings attached. He grinned back. “You might change your mind after I tell you about the time I made it my personal mission to free crystal butterflies from a gang of pirates.”

Ben didn’t hear the luminous voice speak again that night, but wherever it came from and whatever it was, he could tell that as he and Tai laughed together in the moonlight, it was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Here’s some thoughts, followed by links:
> 
> It’s my headcanon that the way Snoke (I refuse to include Palpatine) was so successful with Ben is because he found a way to make Ben feel isolated. He exploited his weaknesses and found a way to shut off the part of his brain that helped him feel the Force as it connected him to the world and people around him—but Rey’s birth reopened all that (and allowed it to remain open, even if to a small degree at times, over the rest of his life). 
> 
> Rey obviously couldn’t talk with Ben. But I think her soul connected with his immediately at birth, and as a baby filled with innocence and love, she would reach out to him, her truest connection, and encourage him to find more connection and hope. I think she would have wanted him to have a friend, especially feeling her bondmate so alone, so she connected him to Tai (who later describes in TROKR how they have a “special bond”). Maybe the explicitness of her connection dimmed with her age and consciousness, but I would think he could feel her warmth a various times throughout his life—that it might have added to his own inherent goodness and been that “pull to the Light,” to hope, that he could never quite get rid of. It was an influence, however small, that reminded him he was never quite alone and ultimately helped him drive out his abusers to bring him home, to her.
> 
> RE: The scene of Ben leaving his hut and looking around—I imagine something similar to the scene in _Limitless_ where Bradley Cooper’s character takes NZT and the world goes from dull greys to hyper colored. Ben’s connection with Rey allowed him to connect to the world because literally half of his mind/soul/life force was poured into him.
> 
> Also: I titled this before I knew of a particular quote from p. 96 of the TROS novelization: “He finally understood. Han Solo was his past. But Rey was his light.” BOOM, there it is.
> 
> Knowledge!  
> [The voice.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Snoke)  
> [Coarseweave.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Coarseweave)  
> [Corellian leather.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Corellian_leather)  
> [Voe.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Voe)  
> [Hennix.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hennix)  
> [Tai.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tai)  
> [Shii-Cho.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Form_I/Legends)  
> [Delia pavorum.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Delia_Pavorum)  
> [Force abilities.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_power/Legends)  
> [Purrgil.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Purrgil)  
> [Energy capsule.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Energy_capsule)  
> [Baby Ben Solo frees crystal butterflies.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kS7H75jQu0A) He is too good for us. 
> 
> I made some things up (not canon, but real enough):  
> [Veshok sabers.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Veshok_wood)  
> [Tai’s last name.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maitr%C4%AB)  
> (The joke he tells about not hurting him by hitting him in the head is actually a reference to one my father-in-law tells all the time. I love him.)
> 
> [Tai’s home planet.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lew%27elan)  
> (We don’t know where he’s from.)
> 
> Number of dyad bonds. I have no idea. But it’s rare, and I wanted it to be so rare that hardly any documentation existed.
> 
> Kudos are lovely, and comments make my heart sing.


End file.
